Too Good to be True
by RockabillyBelle
Summary: After Jirou saves Nanami and her friends from the Tengu's guardian he wakes up in the infirmary with a special visitor. But this has to be too good to be true...


Soft hands. Impossibly soft hands were caressing Jirou all over his body. They lingered on his wings, stroking the luxurious feathers one by one. He cracked an eye open, expecting to see Suirou massaging him.

"Oh, good, you're awake." Jirou started at the sight of the human god next to him. She seemed engrossed in his wings, taking special care to run her hands along as much of his large, strong muscles as possible. "I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't come back to us." She smiled warmly and continued to pet his wings.

"Nanami?" She moved her eyes from his plumage to his eyes. That beautiful smile stayed on her face, warming Jirou somewhere deep inside. "Why are you here?" A soft rosy blush appeared on Nanami's cheeks. Jirou felt a stirring in his groin. What was this feeling? It seemed to be triggered by this woman in front of him.

She hesitated before answering as if she had to consider exactly what she was going to say. "Uh, well, since you're in this infirmary because of me I felt like I should keep an eye on your recovery." She seemed incredibly nervous as she spoke to him. Her eyes continuously darted around the room, scanning for who knew what. "But it seems like you're feeling better now…" her sentence drifted off and she returned to stroking his wings. The blush also stayed firmly fixed on her cheeks. This reaction intrigued Jirou. Why was she blushing? How could he make her do it more? He wanted to see more of these shy reactions.

"I am better, thank you." Jirou ruffled his wings, earning him a surprised squeak from Nanami. He laughed as her blush seemed to deepen and moved his hand over hers. "Nanami, were you here with me the entire time I was asleep?"

"Uh, yeah, I kinda was. I just wanted to make sure you were going to be okay. And now you are, so…" her sentence trailed off lamely. She began to move her hands back to Jirou's wings, but stopped herself. Quietly she folded them in her lap and stared at the floor. Her blush was even more furious at this point.

"Nanami, you can keep stroking them. My wings, I mean," Jirou said. "It feels nice." The heat in his loins returned when Nanami put her hands back on Jirou's wings. A soft groan escaped his lips. This feeling had to continue. He wanted to see where it would take him…and Nanami. Before he could change his mind Jirou leaned over and placed his lips on Nanami's. Jirou brought his hand to the back of her neck and pulled Nanami on top of him. To his delight she didn't resist his advances. He realized suddenly he wasn't sure of how to continue from here. He had never even seen a woman before he found Nanami under the thousand year sakura tree.

Luckily Nanami seemed to be on the same page as him. She gently pressed her tongue against his lips as she began to pull his robe open. Jirou eagerly opened up to Nanami's exploration, letting her take the lead. Her tongue was soft and warm as it made its way around his mouth. After a while he began to make his way around Nanami's mouth. Everything about it was just as he had hoped—warm and comforting and inviting. Suddenly Nanami moved to his neck and ran her tongue down to his collarbone. Jirou groaned as she kissed her way across his chest, making her way down to his nipples. She gently flicked her tongue across one, and smiled mischievously as he shuddered in pleasure. She moved to kiss the other nipple and ran one hand through his dark, strong wing.

Jirou moved a hand to wrap in Nanami's hair and tugged slightly. He was rewarded with a soft moan and a light grazing of teeth on his abdomen. "Oh, Nanami, that feels so good." She giggled in response, eliciting another twitch from his cock. Now that he thought about it, it had gotten pretty hard while Nanami had been exploring his chest. Experimentally he rolled his hips, rubbing himself against Nanami's stomach. She turned a gaze full of passion and lust to him and something inside his head snapped.

Jirou rolled Nanami over onto her back and pulled her shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. He pushed her bra up to expose her soft breasts and pulled one into his mouth. Nanami moaned softly and pushed her fingers into his hair, urging him to continue. Jirou rolled his hips again and Nanami gasped in delight. One hand found its way down between his legs and lightly rubbed his growing hardness. He grabbed the waistband of Nanami's skirt and panties and swiftly pulled them off her smooth legs. At the same time Nanami tore open his kimono, revealing his stiff, proud cock. Jirou planted a swift kiss on Nanami's lips as he placed his hand between her legs. She was already wet down there and burning hot. Her body called to him, begging him to satisfy her immediately. Not wanting to disappoint this beautiful celestial maiden Jirou eagerly moved to the entrance of her body. He sheathed himself inside of her with one powerful thrust and bellowed in ecstasy. She was so tight and warm. Now he understood the fear the Kurama Mountain tengus held towards women. They could indeed turn a man towards impure thoughts. But they felt so good. Nanami threw her head back and yelled his name, hooking one leg around his back. The motion spurred Jirou into movement and he began to pull out and thrust back in to Nanami's warm, inviting body. He tried to take it slow, to make sure Nanami was comfortable with him inside her body, but she felt too good. His pace increased to an alarming speed and his mind began to go blank with the ecstasy. Jirou threw his head back and unfurled his wings, using them to help push him even deeper into Nanami. On an impulse Jirou grabbed Nanami's leg and threw it over his shoulder. Nanami's moan echoed in Jirou's head. His hips slammed into Nanami and pitched them both over the edge. He cried out one more time before slumping down onto her. Jirou wrapped his arms and wings around Nanami and cradled her to him. He closed his eyes, reveling in this sensation…

Jirou awoke on his cot in the infirmary, alone. He rolled over and his pillow smelled like…him. There was no sweat on his body, no scent of a woman. A cursory inspection of his body told him that everything had just been a dream. Jirou's heart sank for a moment. Soon Suirou came into the room to help bathe him, since he was still weak from his injuries. Suddenly the door burst open and Nanami came flying in.

"Jirou—!" she stopped short at the sight of Suirou sponge bathing a very naked Jirou. She felt all the blood rush to her face and quickly left the room, embarrassed beyond belief.

'So she's still here?' Jirou thought. That was nice. He could speak with her at the damn banquet everyone was so intent on throwing for him.


End file.
